Little Lies
by LolaTheMightyDragon
Summary: This is my headcannon. It is a story where Mirai dies, and it has an OC that I hope you like! This is my first story, so I hope you like it. If you don't, please don't leave hate. Short chapters, sorry. Maybe later they will be longer. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

•**Chapter 1-The Beginning•**

Mirai ran her hands through her hair, worried to death. Kazuma wrapped his arms around his wife, holding back tears. Neither of them spoke. They didn't notice a little girl with red and orange hair come in.

"Mummy? Daddy? Is something wrong?" Little Akari tugged gently on her mother's top. The strawberry blonde woman looked down at the 7-year-old with watery red eyes.

"Everything's ok, Akari." The red-and-black haired man leant down and picked up the small girl. He took her to her room, and tucked her into bed, before heading back to Mirai.

"Kazuma, I'm scared." Mirai wrung her hands, looking at her slightly bulged stomach. The 4-month-pregnant woman started crying.

"It's ok, Mirai." Kazuma looked into his wife's eyes.

"No it's not, Kazuma! I'm pregnant, I have cancer, and the baby, me or both of us could die! I'm dying, Kazuma! It's too late for treatment, and for abortion! IT'S NOT OK!" Mirai threw her arm around her husband, and the two of them sobbed into each other.


	2. Chapter 2

•**Chapter 2-Babies•**

Mirai lay in the hospital, asleep. Kazuma stood next to her bed, 2 incubators behind him. In one was a tiny baby boy with big red eyes, tan skin, and fluffy black hair with a bit of red at the front. In the other was an almost identical baby girl, but she was slightly smaller and had paler skin. The name in the boy's incubator read 'Yuma Tsukumo', while the girl's read 'Yuka Tsukumo'. The babies both had oxygen tubes taped to their noses, and needles in their feet and hands.

"Kazuma? Where's the baby?" Mirai opened her eyes and instantly spotted the two incubators.

"Mirai, we had twins. Yuma and Yuka." Kazuma stared at his wife, tears in both of their eyes.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Both parents jumped as one of the babies started howling. They turned to see Akari with her face pressed up against the glass of the incubator, Haru standing off to the side.

"Haru! Akari! You made it!" Mirai sat up, careful not to hurt her stomach.

"Mummy! Why are there 2 babies?" Akari held her mother's hand.

"These are your baby siblings; Yuma and Yuka Tsukumo." 


	3. Chapter 3

•**Chapter 3-Hush•**

"Yuma, come over here!" Mirai looked oddly at her 1-year-old daughter, who was gurgling unintelligibly to her twin. Or, so she though.

"Coming, Yuka!" The robust little baby crawled over to his tiny, fragile sister and her oxygen tank. She held out a teddy, and Yuma took it. The cancer-ridden girl laughed in delight, making the watching Mirai smile. The beautiful woman had an oxygen tank not unlike her daughters, as both of them were slowly dying.

"Mum, where's dad and nana?" Akari walked into the room wearing her school uniform.

"Your dad's on a work trip, and Haru's gone shopping." Akari groaned and wandered towards her brother and sister. Mirai sighed, feeling weak. She watched Akari, Yuma and Yuka play for a few minutes, before closing her eyes.

A few hours later, Yuka grabbed her mother's foot, crying.

"Hush, Yuka. Hush. Mummy's trying to sleep." Mirai didn't even open her eyes. Little did she know, Yuka did, in fact, hush.

Permanently.


	4. Chapter 4

•**Chapter 4-Little Lie•**

Yuma stood staring at his twin sister's urn. These were her ashes. A lone tear rolled down his cheek. His mother's urn sat next to it, and above, a picture of Yuma's missing father. Two more tears rolled down Yuma's face before he turned away from the shrine.

"Yuma, you don't have to be so sad about this." Akari hugged her 7-year-old brother. Yuma wrapped his thin arms around the 14-year-old's neck, and she picked him up.

"Yuka and mummy are dead and I don't know where daddy is. I don't know how to duel yet and he never took me to Australia, like he promised." Yuma sobbed into his sister's hair.

"Yuma, Yuka died 4 years ago. You were only 3, and mum died last year, and dad went missing only weeks after. I think you can let it go now." Akari carried her screaming brother to his room, laying him down on the bed.

"I miss them too, Yuma." 


	5. Chapter 5

•**Chapter 5-Secrets•**

"So Yuma. Truth or Dare?" Kotori stared at Yuma, who was not going to say dare after what those dreaded girls made Takashi do.

"Truth." Astral sighed, knowing Yuma was going to lie. As always.

"Who do you love the most?" Cathy purred as she grinned at Yuma. Astral groaned.

"Umm, probably Yuka." Yuma looked down at his knees.

"Who's Yuka, Yuma?" Kotori's voice was icy as she glared at Yuma. The red-eyed boy sighed.

"She is-was-my twin sister. She died of cancer when we were 3. It's been 11 years." Tears started rolling down Yuma's face as his voice cracked. Kotori wrapped her arms around Yuma, comforting him.

"Oh, Yuma, if we'd know we wouldn't've asked you that." Cathy sat still, a lone year rolling down her cheek.

Astral floated towards Yuma and mock-sat on the ground next to him. He placed an arm so it mock-rested on Yuma's shoulders.

"It's ok, Yuma. Why did you keep this from me?" Astral started crying because he hated seeing Yuma so upset. Yuma didn't answer, he only kept sobbing


	6. Chapter 6

•**Chapter 6-Airport•**

"Nana! Why did you keep this from Yuma? From me?" Akari sat on the couch, screaming and crying.

"I had to, Akari. They put her in a Hospital in Russia because she needed the medical care. I told you she died because they thought she would never come back, and if you knew you'd want to go see her. I did it to protect you." Haru hugged her 21-year-old granddaughter, who hugged her back.

"But why tell me now?" Haru sighed, before speaking.

"She's coming home, Akari." The young woman's head snapped up. Home? Now? Oh, god. What would Yuma say?

"Akari? Why are you crying?" Yuma walked cautiously up to his sister. She looked up at him.

"We're going to the airport. NOW." Akari grabbed Yuma's hand, pulling him out the door.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Yuma struggled to keep up with his sister as she dragged him to the car.

"Grandma, get her room ready! We'll be back in about 4 hours!" 


	7. Chapter 7

•**Chapter 7-Knowing •**

"AKARI! What's going on?" Yuma started howling as his sister sped off at top speed, wheels spinning, car swerving. His sister did not speak, only threw him a note. He unfolded it, and started reading.

"Dear Yuma,

I'm sorry that I've kept this a secret for so long, but it's time you knew. Your sister was sent to a hospital in Russia, but we thought she was going to die. So we didn't tell you. We thought it would make you want to see her, but, in her current state, I don't think your mother or father would've wanted that.

Before you get angry or tear up this letter, please understand that we only did this to protect you. If you had known, and she'd died, you would've been devastated that you didn't get to see her.

Love, hugs, and kisses,  
Haru and Akari." Yuma's hands shook violently as he read the letter. Akari saw him and quickly pulled over.

"Are you ok?" She asked the pale boy, who was shaking and sweating.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Yuma leapt out of the car, and threw up all over the Tarmac. After a few minutes, he came back into the car, only a bit pale and shaking.

"You good?" Akari placed her hand gently on Yuma's shoulder. He nodded, so Akari drove off so they could meet someone at the airport.

Yuka Tsukumo. 


End file.
